The present invention relates to a rearview mirror for a motor vehicle, especially a car or bus.
Generally, a driver observes the back scene by means of two reflect mirrors on the left and right sides of the vehicle and one inside the vehicle. Therefore, the scene right behind the vehicle can not be seen, and the relative position between the vehicle and the objects behind it can not be seen accurately. Also, it is rather complicated for the driver to observe three mirrors. Now, a rearview mirror using monitor system is known, but it is very complex and costly.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a new rearview mirror of pure optical system, which is properly fixed in a car or bus, for example, near its rear window, so that the driver can see the back scene right behind the vehicle and the relative positions between the vehicle and other objects behind.